


The Meaning of Pain

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angel, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Mythology - Freeform, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: "Pain means you're alive... Solive."





	The Meaning of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> A short emotional bit between my OCs Aris and his friend, Calix. 
> 
> Technically this is set in the DmC: Devil May Cry Universe, but since it's not mentioned at all, I don't think it matters much~ *Shrugs* 
> 
> Aris & Calix belong to me~ :love: © SugarLandBabyGirl  
> Prompt #229: Quotes (32) used from creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr  
> DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

"You're an angel." Aris proclaimed firmly before downing his thirteenth glass of whiskey in one shot. Ah, the advantages of being a Hellhound. The alcohol burnt off before it became more than a pleasant buzz.

"Am I? What's an angel without its wings?" Calix returned with a touch of bitterness, his first shot glass untouched. _'Broken.'_ His mind whispered cruelly and the two raw scars on his back began to burn in remembrance. _'You're broken.'_

Fiery amber hues briefly met iridescent blue. Aris clearly wanted to say something to refute his friend's melancholy, but there was no use. What could he say? Words couldn't undo the past nor ease the relentless agony of having his wings savagely ripped from his body. Being burnt alive by Hellfire would have been a mercy in comparison. 

Instead of spouting moot assurances he was certain Calix wouldn't even acknowledge, Aris waved down the bartender. With his fourteenth glass filled, the Hellhound turned to his friend eyes glowing dangerously beneath dark fringe and glass raised.

Calix eyed the amber liquid with a sort of indifference that Aris had never known his friend to possess. At least, not before he had lost his wings. Calix had foolishly rebelled against their master and injured the Demon Lord even, though not severely. Calix's powers had just started to awaken and weren't especially dangerous to one as powerful as their master, yet. They would have been deadly to both demons and angels after maturing, but now... Calix had lost almost all of his power with the loss of his wings.

Punishment was expected for such an offense, but Aris never dreamed that he would take Calix's wings. They had been so beautiful--shining ebony feathers that brought the deadly edge of a blade to mind and signifying that Calix had been born a Fallen, a rarity among the demonic.

The angel was broken. He was scarred mentally as much as he was physically, and Aris was at a loss. Just getting Calix out of his bed had been a herculean task. He had been bedridden by agony for nearly three months after he had lost his wings and fell comatose for a month and a half when he finally stopped screaming. 

When Calix next woke he didn't speak to anyone except their Master. Afterwards he had shut himself away for another month, before Aris had finally had enough. Calix's scars were still an angry, inflamed red and raw. They were always going to cause him pain as they would never heal completely. But that didn't mean that he couldn't continue living.

"Pain means you're alive." Aris finally spoke. Determination flaring wildly in his gaze when Calix's inhumanly blue, yet lifeless gaze met his own. "So _live_."

Several long moments passed before Calix gave a light nod to his friend. With a minuscule wince he clinked his glass against Aris', before the two downed their whisky in one drag. Aris caught a small flicker in his friend's eyes and was quietly relieved. Calix was broken, but not beyond repair. When he healed, Aris hoped that the Fallen would be all the stronger for his suffering.


End file.
